Forever, Unhateable
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Sequel to "Unhateable" drabble. R&R's are loved and appreciated :  Mike/Fi fluff


Forever, Unhateable.

Opening the door, the sun's ray's starting to beam through the windows. Michael walked in slowly, looking exhausted and fed up, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Shutting the door, he rested against it for a moment, collecting himself before turning to see Fi laying on his bed, her palm rested on her cheek. She watched him, a cocky and tired look across her face...

"I stayed up all night, waiting for you Michael"

She let out a long sigh, grunting at him. Jumping off the bed, she walked towards him...Michael looked at her, he was sorry he didn't let her know that he was to stay at Madeline's...

"I'm sorry, Fi... Mom, insisted I helped Nate... regardless of the time"

He explained, rubbing his eyes and face with his cold hands, Fi took them in her small and warm hands, holding onto them tightly and carefully...

"You were up all night?"

The anger she felt towards him fell out the window, seeing how sore and tired he was made her all weak and protective. She placed a hand on his face and guided him to the bed, letting him sit down. Michael sat there for a moment before Fi came beside him, embracing him intensely...

"It's alright, Michael... I lied, I didn't really stay awake.. _all_ night..."

She smiled at him, who gave her a soft smile in reply. His eyes soon looking up to the work bench where his papers where, the ones Sam had given him. Sighing deeply, he jumped off the bed...

"I need to get this Cover ID sorted for Sam"

Michael gasped at her, his palms hitting the workbench hard as he looked down at them, his eyes starting to sting from the strain of staying awake. Fi slowly and silently came up behind him and cuddled him.

"Michael, call Sam and let him know you'll get it done later.. you need some rest"

Fi demanded, moving his arm from the papers and pulling him back towards the bed. She pushed him down on the bed and moved him to his side to lay down.

"Fi.. I need to call-

Fi stopped him as she placed her middle and index finger across his lips, and told him to be quiet..

"I'll do it for you, Michael"

pushing his head down on the pillow, she jumped off the bed, slowly taking out his phone from his pocket and dialling Sam...

…...

"feel better?"

Fi asked him as she lay there watching him. She had only just came back to the loft after gathering more, C-4 and weaponry into her procession. She felt it was necessary to skip out for a bit and let him rest, turning off his phone and leaving him in peace, also so she could collect more artillery. Of course, that was a pure bonus.

Michael grunted and shuffled his head into the pillow then looked back at her, sleepily. A gentle smile, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Fi smiled at him and sighed, the Loft was brightly lit by the scorching sun's ray's shining in, the morning was bright and of course, early. Michael had only managed to get a top of four hours sleep, but he was feeling much better...

Fi leaned over and received the files behind her and brought them in-between her and Michael... Showing him that she wanted him to let him know, she had a look.

"I read through it..."

She started before tapping on the papers, she stopped and looked up at him...

Before she could finish her sentence and suggestion; Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her close, smiling..

"I'm surprised you don't want to finish what.. you.. started"

Smiling and watching her, she scoffed and tried to act innocent..

"Oh I wanted to, as soon as you got home... but, then I saw just how exhausted you were...

She tried to explain herself, trying to show she cared about him..  
>"Fi... we both know that's a lie... you'd rather me exhausted, so I wouldn't retaliate and you'd have your way"<p>

He shook his head as Fi moved closer and tickled him lightly...

"No... I like it when you retaliate, Michael..."

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him before kissing him gently on the neck...

"you should know that by now, Michael"

She whispered before elbowing him in the stomach and ribs, only lightly but enough to strike him with a little pain...

"Fi..."

Michael reacted before Fi started to climb on him, pinning him down. She climbed on top and started pulling his shirt up, taking it off she slowly kissed him from his stomach up to his neck and face. Michael grabbed a hold of her hands to balance her as she swung her body upright, letting go of his hands, she pulled his grey tank top off and threw it across the room...

"I'll try to go easy on you, but I won't promise you anything"

Fi smirked and kissed him deeply and passionately before Michael dug his hands under her short, his warm hands tickling and gliding up her back, pulling her down closer to him. Embracing her.

Michael kissed her gently before she punched him in the face... Michael grunted at her before

pushing her up with her hands. Fi shuffled down and attempted to bite at his nipple...Michael pushed her back before she could reach his chest, a chuckle escaped her lips...

"Getting angry are we, Michael?"

Michael grinned at her, finding her adorable.

He knew that was what she wanted; not only that, but he no longer felt so lost within his thoughts, she erased them for him. Keeping him calm and eased. No longer worrying about the issues he was fighting the night before. This was what Fi wanted, more than anything. To have him all for herself. His mind on her, and her mind on him, alone and within each others arms. Bliss.

Fi moved off Michael and pulled him up, bringing his legs over the bed. She then placed herself on top of him, sitting on him she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his short and thin hair. Michael gave her a soft and convincing smile before she placed all of her weight into her arms, forcing her body backwards, pulling herself and Michael off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. It didn't end there at all, Fi laughed and kicked Michael off her before he could work is way around what the hell was going on. Kicking him, she moved away from him and took a swiftly swing at him, but Michael knew it was coming, before her fist could bounce back to her own body, Michael grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her in close...

Fi grunted and kneed him in the groin..

"Fi..."

Michael gasped as he lunged forwards, gasping. It wasn't a light nudge either.

"You hit me there... and we won't be doing anything..."

He grunted before she pounced onto his back, Michael moved around like an untamed wild horse. Trying to grab a hold of her legs, but she dug her nails into his chest as she hanged on tight for the wild ride...She couldn't help but laugh, Reaching down to his buttocks. Fi gave it a hard slap and giggled...

Michael timed it perfectly, as she was off balance being too busy with playing with his buttocks. Michael moved swiftly from side to side, causing her to lose focus and balance... she was lightly thrown off and onto the ground, landing on her right side. She looked up at Michael and chuckled...

"I'm not finished riding you yet..."

Michael shook his head at her witticism and enthusiasm to keep going, regardless of the consequences...

"Fi..."

Michael gasped, trying to catch his own breath.. let alone the mad vixen coming at him with a fierce look..

Fi charged into him and got him where she wanted, back onto the bed. The comfortable bed.. She felt the foreplay was enough, she wanted more now, but no more foreplay. She wanted to hold him and take care of his wounds, inflicted by yours truly.

She lay on top and gently traced his face with her small delicate hands... Almost lost in him, she smiled. A nice and warm one, no longer crazy and insane...

Michael smiled back and realised she had finally finished with the show called foreplay...

"Michael..."

She whispered before kissing him softly and passionately. Gripping his hair and running her fingers down his neck and back as he lifted his upper body and kissed her ever so intensely...

Silenced filled the room before slamming and banging sounds on the Loft's door disrupted them.. soon Nate's cries were heard... Michael and Fi snap their heads to the direction of the door and back at each other.. once again, interrupted. It wasn't long until Nate barged in, dropping to his knees.. one hand holding the key's to the loft, stuck...

Blood saturated his light green shirt, his hand clenched his stomach. His face red and sweating from running a far distance. Nate gave Michael a sore and afraid look before gasping...

"Mike... "

He gave Michael a look of regret and vindication..

Fi instantly jumped off Michael as he rolled off the bed and dashed towards his brother, wearing only his jeans, belt and shoes...

"What happened, Nate?"

He kept himself calm and collected, assessing the wound Nate tightly covered.


End file.
